Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an igniter-destructor device for projectiles, grenades, cartridges, missiles or the like, comprising a thin-walled aluminum capsule, an igniter-destructor charge provided within said capsule, possibly an ignition expediting material within this charge, and a flange piece disposed at the head-end of the aluminum capsule and having an axial bore.